Promises
by jessy35
Summary: a story where Jamie is Jack's brother.. Jack thinks he's a freak... and also a story where some twists will happen... interested? please, read.. but no flames please.. :) thank you.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROMISES**

**by Jessy35**

_**Prologue**_

Being the only freak in my family is hard.

I feel like i don't belong there.

I feel like i'm not supposed to be alive.

I feel like i'm just a mistake.

.

.

_"Jack! Let's play! Play!"_

_"Alright, alright... Let's ask mother first, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_._

_"Do your magic! I wanna see it!"_

_"You know i'm not allowed. Father will be angry."_

_"Please?"_

_._

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_._

_._

_._

If only i didn't do it.

He might be alive right now.

.

.

.

_"Jack?"_

_"Run!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

_"You have to! I can't control it! Run! Go!"_

_"No, I won't!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

If only i listened to my father's warnings..

He might still be here.

.

.

.

I killed him...

.

.

I didn't save him...

.

.

.

_"Promise me you'll not blame yourself, brother."_

.

.

.

.

I killed him!

I didn't save him!

I must be the one who died there, not him!

.

.

.

No... please... i'm begging... revive him, please...

I'll do anything... even if it cost my own life..

Just...

please...

.

.

Please revive him.

Please...

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**_hi, guiz! ^_^_**

**_can i ask you?_**

**_Should i continue this or not?_**

**_Please.. review to answer me.. hehe... :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**"A monster!"**_

_**"Get out!"**_

_**"Help!"**_

_**"Just go away!"**_

Those are what Jack hear everyday...

People are afraid of him...

People hate him...

They want him gone.

What they don't know is that... He's just a 15 year old teenager who wants to be happy..

Who wants to be loved...

Of all the people he knew... the only one who cares and loves him is his mother, Sally, and younger brother, Jamie.

His younger brother has brown hair and eyes... He's a 10 year old boy who is always cheerful. He always makes his brother, Jack, smile. Even if he's lonely, he still never, ever run out of smiles.

This story is about the Frost family.. Jack's decisions, Jamie's sacrifice, Sally's, their mother, feelings, John's,their father, hatred.

With those mixed emotions, what will happen to all of them?

_"a first child of yours,_

_will bear a power_

_that will change everything.."_

Saturday morning...

_***Chickens making noise***_

Jack woke up from the noise of chickens... He open his eyes and get ready for this day...

**"Jack~ breakfast~"** his mother called.

Jack loves his mother.. Despite him being the only freak in the family, she never hates him..

She always had that honesty in her eyes when she looked at him...

**"JACK! GET HERE ALREADY!"** right now, that's his father who called.

His father...

He loves his father...

But, his father does not...

He knew his father had hatred towards him..

But, he doesn't know why...

Is it because he brings disgrace to the Frost family..?

Or is it something else..?

Jack sighed and started to go down for breakfast.

When he reached the kitchen, his brother instantly jumped on him...

**"Morning, Jack!"** Jamie greeted with a smile.

Jack smiled back. **"good morning."**

Both of them went to their sits.. With their father seated at the side of the table, their mother at his (John) left side, Jack at his right side and Jamie beside Jack...

They eat peacefully until they heard shouts outside of their house...

Their father immediately took a slight look from the outside.. He glared and look at them..

**"Go and get your things. Now!"** he shouted.

They don't need to be shouted twice as they immediately went to their own rooms and packed their things.

In a matter of seconds, they're done. Since they sometimes experience this, they already agreed before that they should pack their things and arrange it.. So that, they can escape the people shouting ...

Their father lead them to the back of their house and they immediately run...

_**FASTFORWARD**_

The family camped in the forest.. THey individually made their tents, well except for Jamie, since Jack is the one who fixed his tent.

The sun is still shining brightly above the sky..

_'What a long day.'_ Jack thought as he sit on the rock..

After some hours, his mother went to sit with him... She saw Jack staring at the sun slowly going down... Jack is staring to the sunset...

**"Are you alright?"** she asked.

**"Yeah.. I'm already used to it.. But, what about you? Jamie? including Dad?"** Jack asked with concern in his eyes, but still he's not facing his mother...

**"Oh, Jack.. we're family.. And family stays together... 'kay?"** his mother tap his head and kissed lightly his forehead...

**"Now, why don't you come with me to make us dinner?"** she asked.

Jack smiled but denied saying he'll catch up later.. His mother could only agree sadly to him and went to cook. JAck is just sitting on the rock with only wind to have comfort... He doesn't want to trouble his mother with his problems, so he only ask comfort to the wind..

After some minutes, his father walked towards him.. Jack looked at him with confusion...

His father bent down and whispered to his ear. **"If something happens to either of them, I'll make sure you pay... You're only here with us and me not pushing you away, because that's what they want.. So, you better be careful, freak. Otherwise, I'll-"**

**"Daddy! JAck!"** Jamie called happily..

His father smiled at Jamie and waved hello...

Jack knows that his father only shows that caring and loving smile to his mother and younger brother.. So, he only sighed in the inside and fake smiled at Jamie..

**"Jamie, what's up?"** Jack greeted.

They spent their day eating, talking to each other (well, it's only Jack, Sally, their mother, and Jamie), and when they noticed that it's already dark.. They went to their tents and went to sleep.

After 1 year, they already had their new house in the middle of the forest... And Jamie is excited, because Jack promised him that they will skate at the frozen lake near their house, since it's his birthday...

**"Jack, let's play! Play! C'mon, Jack!" **Jamie called happily.

**"Alright, alright.. I'm just gonna ask mother first, okay? Mom, we're going now, bye.."**

**"Be careful, honey.."**

The two brothers walked away to go to the frozen lake. Jack was slightly relieved that his father went to go somewhere.. That's why he was able to go out with his brother... There were many rules that his father gave to him, that he wants to just never go outside... _'But this is an exception.. because it's Jamie's birthday..'_ Jack thought.

_**FLASHBACK..**_

_**"Okay, freak.. here's the rules that I will give.. and you better follow it , you understand?!" His father shouted.**_

_**Jack flinched and nodded.**_

_**"Good.. You must not go outside of the house except if I tell you. You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."**_

_**His father continued to tell him the rules... And Jack was sad that his father treat him as a feak too...**_

_**"If you ever disobey any of my rules, you will never, ever get to see Sally, and Jamie! You understand that, freak?!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK..**_

Jamie and Jack skated with their smiles printed on their faces...

It was the best happy memory Jack had... Until...

.

.

.

.

.

Jack got tired and took off his skating shoes, but Jamie, still has some energy.. So, he continued to skate with Jack watching him...

It was only seconds when Jack noticed that the ice is starting to break...

**"Jamie! Don't move!"** he shouted.

Jamie was shocked... He stopped and stare at Jack curiously...

**"DOn't move, 'kay? I'm going to get you..."** he said.

But before he could get to Jamie the ice broke...

One thing that get into Jack's mind is to use his powers...

He closed his eyes and after some seconds, he opened it again and looked at Jamie...

Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes...

**"Whoa! Jack! That's amazing!"** Jamie shouted cheerfully...

Jack was relieved and breathed heavily...

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

**_"You must not use that ice powers of yours except if i tell you..."_**

Jamie went towards Jack still smiling..

**"Do your magic! I wanna see it!"** Jamie pleaded.

**"Jamie, I'm not allowed.. FAther will get angry."**

**"Please?"** Jamie pleaded again...

Jack only sighed and decided to do it.. **"Only for a minute, 'kay? a minute."** he said.

Jamie nodded and Jack can't help but to smile to his brother's actions...

He made a bunny made of ice and it flew in the air jumping around Jamie...

_'He's not afraid to me,... My brother didn't called me a freak...'_ Jack thought... but he suddenly remembered the face of his mother when she first found out about his powers... She was afraid to him... _'But, it's only before. right? Jamie won't be scared to me too, right? He won't shout at me telling I'm a freak, right? Right?!'_ Jack was panicking... Afraid of what will be Jamie's reaction after this...

Jamie was worried and called to Jack... But, he's still panicking...

**"Jack?"** Jamie called again.. Jack's hands are glowing... Jack's eyes widen and looked at Jamie.. **"Run!"** he shouted.

**"I'm not leaving you!" **

**"You have to! I can't control it! Run! Go!"** he took 3 steps away from Jamie...

**"No! I won't!"** Jamie insisted and walked towards Jack...

**"JAMIE!"** someone shouted from afar... They both looked who it is and saw the face of their father...

Their father immediately run as fast as he can... Jack was really panicking now.. What should he do?! He might end up hurting his Dad and Jamie...

**"Jack!"** Jamie tried to touch Jack, but Jack moved away from him...

**"Don't touch me... You'll only get hurt!"** Jack shouted at him with fear... Jack looked at his father.. He wants his father to grab Jamie and get out of here.. But, when he saw his father, his still far...

**"Jack! Listen!"** This time, while Jack is distracted from his thoughts, Jamie was able to touch him... But, his hands immediately frozed and is turned into ice... It is slowly spreading..

**"JAMIE!"** his father shouted.

It reached to his neck...

Jack is panicking ... Jamie.. Jamie is turning into ice because of him!

**"No! No! NO! Jamie!"**

**"Promise me you'll not blame yourself, brother."** and that was his last words... He was already turned into ice... Freeze...

His father stopped... wide-eyed... His son... His son... is.. _dead_...

Jack fall to his knees and cried...

**"I killed him.."** he said.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>So... umm.. how was it?<strong>

**Do you like it? please leave a review for me to know how am I doing..**

**Thank you, everyone! :)**

**~~Jessy35**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm really sorry.. i left this story hanging...**_

_**well, i've been going to some high school.. i know you can relate..**_

_**haha~ anyways.. here's the chapter 2~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

What's worse than losing your brother?

Being shut out by your own parents?

Being treated as a monster by everyone else?

Well, for Jack.. nothing.

A week after what happened and he's on his own..

_**"Why? Why, Jack?!"**_

_**"I told you, he's just a monster! He killed our son!"**_

He can't seem to remember when's the last time he smiled.

_When's the last time, he TRULY smiled._

...

...

He sat under a tree and looked at the bright moon...

**"Why? Why am I born? What's the purpose?"**

Tears started to form from his eyes...

He hated himself..

He hate his very own existence...

**"I'm sorry." **he said and finally he let the tears fall freely..

_Of all the people I hurt,_

_why does it need to be Jamie?_

_why didn't I just ran away to prevent killing Jamie?_

_He's just a child!_

**"And I'm just nothing."**

* * *

><p>Hours after crying and staring at the moon, Jack heard something behind the bushes.<p>

He stood up and went to see what's behind it..

He slowly reached for the bushes and saw a man with a golden hair..

He seems like.. hiding?

**"Hello?"**

The man jumped away from him... **"Who are you? What do you want?" **

Jack was stunned to see that it's not just the man's hair that's gold.. but also his eyes were...

**"I- I'm.. Carl..." **Jack lied. He was afraid that if he tells his true name, the man might recognize it and feared him...

And that's the least thing he want right now...

**"Well, what do you want? To kill me? kidnap? get my powers?" **the man glared.

Jack took a step back... _'Wait a minute... powers? He has powers?' Jack thought._

**"I- I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean.."**

**"Liar!" **the man shouted and suddenly golden whips are trying to form from his both hands and jumped to attack Jack.

**"Wait!" **Jack tried to reason with him, but to no avail, the man won't listen..

**"I don't know what you're talking about! I promise! This is the first time I saw you!" **he shouted but the man still didn't listen and was about to hit him when he summoned his icy powers to make a barrier...

The man was too late to react and he thought he hit Carl (_since that's what Jack told him his name.). _He stooped and tried to look behind the thick wind that blocked his sight earlier... He was surprised to see a barrier made of ice around Carl/Jack. He saw Jack covering his head and when he looked at what happened, the man saw how panicked he is. He tried to reach out to Jack/Carl, but he just flinched and stepped away..

**"I'm sorry.. I- I didn't mean to..." **he said and tears are about to fall from his eyes..

The man can't help but get worried.. Maybe, he was wrong thinking the boy will kill him.. The boy looked so afraid.. of something..

**"No, I should be the one apologizing.. My name's Sandy.." **he said and tried to reach out to Carl/Jack, but Jack turn around and run away...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's it!<strong>_

_**Jack and Sandy's first meeting! ^_^**_

_**Hohoho! I can't wait for the others to meet Jack..**_

_**Anyways, please R&R .. :)**_

_**Thank you, everyone!**_

_**-Jessy35**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Thank u all for ur reviews! ^_^**_

**_Thank u very much!_**

**_Sorry if this took so long..._**

**_Please bare with me.. Just got home from school.. :)_**

**_Anyway, i don't own rise of the guardians.. blablabla.. xD_**

**_This chapter happened before Jack and Jamie was made..._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3<span>**

A place where there is love, and peace... People doing their own works happily.. But, among all the people in the country a man with brown hair and eyes is seen feeding some farm animals...

**"John!" **a woman with white hair and with blue eyes called to him..

John looked to see who it is and found the woman waving at him happily.. **"Lorie.. what makes you come here?" **he asked.

**"Nothing. I just want to spend time with you." **The woman, Lorie, replied with a fake smile.. John frowned at this and walked in front of her.. **"What's wrong? Are you hiding something from me?" **he worriedly asked.

The girl looked away from him.. **"N-no.. it's nothing, really.. **she said, but John won't take that as an answer.. He knows Lorie has a problem and he would do anything to help her. After all, they're friends.

**"Lorie.. I'm your friend, and I can see it in your eyes that you have a problem.." **he insisted. Lorie looked at him straight in the eyes and hugged him...

**"John.. We're friends, right?"**

**"Y-Yeah.."**

**"Do you still remember the day you promised me that you're gonna... you know.. marry me." **

John was taken aback from what Lorie just said... **"W-what? Lorie, you know we're still children back then." **he said and removed his hands from Lorie's...

**"B-but.."**

**"Lorie, I know you know that I only love you as a friend.. Please, I need you to accept the truth.. So, please.. just find another man.. but, not me.." **he exclaimed. Lorie took steps away from him with tears started to form from her eyes...

**"John! I.. I... love-"**

**"Don't even try to say it, Lorie.. You'll only just hurt yourself.." **John stopped her.

Lorie turned around and let her tears fall.. John was about to reach out to her, but she suddenly ran... Not even looking back to John.

_'I'm sorry..'_ That's what John can only say to her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YEARS LATER...<strong>_

It's been 3 years..

3 years since Lorie ran away from John..

3 years since John hasn't seen Lorie anymore..

But... as John searched for his friend, Lorie.. He saw a woman that made his heart skipped a beat.. A woman with brown hair and eyes.. A sweet smile that he always wants to see on her face..

It took him awhile to figure out that... He's in love with a girl named Sally...

Due to his feelings, he forgot about Lorie and started to make moves to win Sally's heart..

Now, Sally and John are married and now they're living happily together...

And then suddenly.. one day, John couldn't believe his own eyes... After 3 years, and now he saw Lorie.. his bestfriend..

**"John!" **Lorie shouted happily and hugged him...

**"Uhh.. who are you?" **Sally asked politely..

Lorie removed her hug from John and stared at Sally... That's when she saw the ring...

Their wedding rings...

She was shocked, confused, angry... Many feelings started to mix... She glared at Sally.. **"WHO ARE YOU?" **she coldly asked.

John was surprised at Lorie's sudden coldness and started to get in between them.. **"She's my wife, Sally.." **he answered.

Lorie turned around and clenched her fists...

**"I tried..." **she cried. **"I tried to be better! I even made myself pretty for you to look at me I tried! For 3 years, i tried! Yet, this is what happens?! I suddenly found you having a wife?! Living happily together?! While I suffer?!" **she shouted..

Then she looked at Sally and John.. **"I'll be back." **she said and started to run... AGAIN.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that happened.. And John and Sally grew afraid of what might Lorie do to them when she comes back.. Lorie confessed to John that before they met, she met Lorie and she's the one who encouraged Lorie's feelings for him stronger.. But, she then explained that she never knew that this will happen.. John comforted her in his best and never left her side.<p>

That's when everything changes.. Lorie comes back, but.. different.

She glared at the two of them.. Her blue eyes have rage inside it.. And her white hair still the same..

**"YOU DID THIS TO ME! NOW, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" **she shouted.

She pointed at Sally and her blue eyes and pale hands started to glow. **"A first child of yours, will bear a power that will change everything! He will ruin your family! And he will kill! Especially YOU!" **she shouted at Sally.. then she suddenly disappeared... Leaving no traces that she was there...

Since that day, John had started to grow hatred towards the baby inside Sally.. The hatred he feels really is for Lorie, but since she disappeared, that hatred was pointed at the baby.. And he keeps on insisting that the baby inside her is not their child but Lorie's..

Sally tried to insist to John that the baby inside her is their's but John won't listen.. Instead, he pointed at Sally's tummy.. **"That's a MONSTER" **he said referring to the baby inside...

After some months, the baby was born.. and Sally named him JACK.. There are times John would attempt to kill the baby, but Sally was always there to stop him...

**"He's our son!"**

**"No! That child is Lorie's! That child is a MONSTER!"**

**"STOP! Fine, then.. if you kill him.. I'll leave you! And I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life!" **Sally shouted.. That stopped John.. And suddenly he hugged her...

**"I'm sorry.." **he apologized.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? :)<strong>_

_**Jessy35**_


End file.
